A New Age
by Sorun125
Summary: Arceus moves with his plan to tighten his grip on the three realms, and strips Darkrai of his power, sending him to the 6 regions. Meanwhile, the human world is in the verge of world war, and any hostile action may set it off. Will Darkrai take vengeance upon Arceus, or will he stay in the mortal realms? Rated T for violence and other stuff.


"_Nearly all men can stand up to adversity, but if you wan't to test a man's character, give him power." _

* * *

"It won't work." Darkrai plainly stated.

"It shall! The other realms will destroy each other and mess up the harmonic balance! We must stop their warring directly!" Arceus shouted in disgust.

"It just wouldn't. The other realms expect us to govern them, so how could we rule over them when we cannot even keep order among ourselves?" Darkrai snapped back. He wasn't going to let Arceus impose yet another ridiculous law that would restrain the realms more. "Although I do agree we must keep tabs on them, we cannot just dictate their lives how we want!

"You must not know of them now, Darkrai." Dialga added from the observing chairs. "They've changed much in the 5,000 years we left them. They do not look to the stars for guidance as they should, and while I do not exactly agree with Arceus, he does have a point. The realms could handle themselves if they've done it for 5,000 years already." Dialga plainly stated, keeping his arms crossed. Darkrai knew Dialga was right, but also knew he didn't agree with Arceus's policies anymore.

"But still, we have watched them throughout, and prevented wars for 3,000 years. Then, the last 500 years that we've just let them go without guiding them, they wage war on eachother. Whose to say after a victor is decided down there, they come for US up here!?" Darkrai protested back. Dialga raised a brow, and murmurs across the council room were heard.

"Darkrai, enough, I think you've made your point..." Giratina whispered from behind him, in her high chair. Usually, Giratina and Arceus were the ones that argued, but Darkrai couldn't stand watching Arceus pave his own road to total dominance.

"If I might add, Darkrai, this isn't really formal. You shouldn't yell that loud and suggest such heinous things. If mortals do indeed come after us, then we kill them. We won't do that now of course, but if that happens it should be a simple matter to dispose of them. I suggest you should stop debating and let Arceus finish his proposal." Palkia said, his eyes drilling into Darkrai's mind, it seemed.**  
**

"No, I won't stop until Arceus admits that he is just using his power to grant himself total control over the realms!" Darkrai yelled back. Arceus frowned really hard. It was hard to describe... frowning hard, but it just had more anger then ever before. It took a second for Darkrai to realize that he had angered something that was in the position to totally ruin his life. Other council members had crossed Arceus before. Giratina could do it because it was her job to. Dialga occasionally apposed Arceus, and the Legendary Birds didn't see eye to eye with him either. But they had gained Arceus's trust, and they weren't protesting out loud and insulting Arceus like Darkrai was. Darkrai was in no position to try and scold Arceus.

"And where do you draw this ridiculous claim from, Darkrai?" Arceus replied in that cold voice that just stated boldly that he had one. Darkrai stumbled. He looked around the room. Everyone except the Lake trio was in their mortal form, which most of them were the looks of normal humans. High council members were able to change form to that of a human. The practice had become so common that no one ever used their usual godly forms in regular council meetings. He saw Dialga, and couldn't tell if he was glaring at Arceus or him. Some, like the glares of Kyogre and Rayquaza, were hateful ones. Some were filled with sympathy, like Giratina, Latias, and Groudon, who shook his head quickly, closing his eyes.

"I... don't have any evidence... yes.. But, I just know it. You'll do anything to give yourself more power... like what happened with Symphony, remember?" Arceus's expression went from victory to anger quickly. Giratina mouthed the word "idiot". Groudon, once again, shook his head. And Kyogre even growled with hatred.

"You have commited treason, first in questioning divine judgement, and now in breaking a divine law. If you think you're so great at keeping things in order, than why don't you go sort it out yourself?" Arceus yelled. Darkrai swallowed, and Latias sighed. Darkrai quickly looked to Giratina, who simply shrugged.

"Told you so." she said silently. Darkrai was then struck with a thin beam of shining light, extending out from Arceus's index finger. It hit him square in the chest. Arceus was putting a lot of his power into this, and in the council room his power increased by tenfold.

"You are hereby banished to the lower realms, Darkrai. I now demote you. Goodbye." Arceus said with a stone cold voice. Darkrai's expression turned to shock as he was instantly zapped down into a ball of energy and sent down into the lower realms.

* * *

Hailstorm City, 6:50 AM, May 6th.

Light snow dusted the city as Seth walked towards his next target. He was the best in the business, able to get himself out of any dangerous situation. He was skilled in hand to hand combat as well as marksmanship, preferring to use his dual pistols over other common ranged weapons. Hailstorm City was the most populated city on Earth, and it was littered with crime as well. Located in snowy Unova, Hailstorm was born out of multiple villages in a frozen part of Unova combining to create a peaceful utopia... the last one on Earth. Tensions were high between the regions, as skirmishes between the two world powers, Kalos and Hoenn, started occuring. Kanto warned they may get involved if it gets out of control, and Unova hopes to stay out of it. Sinnoh, rich with resources and with barely any military to fight, would be the perfect target. Most regions focused on developing military, training Pokemon and defenses, so funds were diverted to the war buildup. This led to economic disaster across the world, and crime rates skyrocketing, especially in cash-strapped regions like Unova and Hoenn. Johto have requested peace talks, but they were declined by every region. Seth used to be part of the Unovan Police Force, and was the best rookie in the departments history. Setting records for arrests at a mere age of 19, he had major potential. But, he only joined to clean up Unova, and when he was asked to join the military, he declined and set down his own path. He had friends in high places, and was able to get intelligence from them on where something was needed. This job, however, was a bit more complicated. Rumors of a Kalosian agent lurking in Hailstorm City have been around, and Seth wished to see if they were true. He had found it was indeed true, and set out to find the agent and stop any plans Kalos may have. He finally arrived where the evidence led to; Apricorn Avenue. He slowly walked, all his senses alert, and his hands resting on his pistols.

"Eh, some snitch?" a raspy voice said, coming from an alley. Out came a man with a scruffy goatee and a scar running down his left cheek. He was clad in heavy jackets; possibly to protect him from oncoming his hand he held a rifle, pointed straight at Seth's head.

"Woah, no, I'm not a snitch." Seth said, his hands wrapping around his pistols, concealed carefully underneath his coat.

"Then what are ya? Some kinda thief?" said another man, appearing behind Seth, this time with a Pokeball clutched in his hand. Guns had evolved from later times, and now were on par with Pokemon. Some people preferred to do the dirty work themselves, others used Pokemon to fight their battles. Either way was dangerous. The man clicked the button in the center, and a beam of radiating light shined out, extending to the ground. The light formed into the silhouette of a Pokemon, and as it developed it turned into the shape of a Kecleon. The light slowly turned from white to the colors of normal Kecleon, starting from the feet. Then, a light bathed the area, and Kecleon's shape and form was finally normal. Kecleon was a tricky pokemon, and knew a lot of different moves. Tough for an inexperienced human with no Pokemon to take down.

"Eh, not really. But I am here looking for somebody." Seth stated, getting ready. The man with the rifle aimed, and Seth took the hint and quickly moved as the shot rang out. The man with the Kecleon ordered it to attack, and Kecleon rushed towards Seth with tremendous speed. Seth had a plan for Pokemon though. His pistols responded to his mood, and they switched ammunition. Seth didn't like to kill Pokemon or humans, so he usually used a special kind of electric bullets that knock the connection between your body and brain all wack for a few seconds. Enough bullets could paralyze a Pokemon or human for a few hours, if they struck the right places. Seth quickly drew his pistols and shot 6 rounds off instantly from both his pistols, hitting the Kecleon straight on, and making it plummet into the ground while running. The man with the Pokeball withdrew Kecleon quickly and started running, but Seth aimed and hit two bullets straight into the back of the man's neck, making him drop like a riflemen dropped his rifle and shouted.

"We've got a live one, Kalos!" the man said, and was quickly dropped by the pulse bullets afterward. But then, another figure appeared from the alley, with long blue hair. Blue hair was a common side effect of electric usage, which is injecting pure electricity into your bloodstream. It made you quicker, stronger, and more accurate then a normal human. Seth activated his reload mechanism, which used special cuffs full of ammunition on his wrists to instantly reload his pistols. The electric pulse bullets wouldn't work on someone with electric blood, so he switched to real, good old bullets. As he aimed, the figure laughed.

"Unova has some pretty feisty fighters, hm? But you'll go down quickly." he said, grinning, showing his teeth that almost looked like fangs.

"Kalos has the same... but at least I fight to protect, not to attack." Seth replied, quickly examining the man and how his fighting style might be. But right then and there, between the two men, a gigantic ball of red energy smashed into the ground, throwing up dust and debris everywhere. Seth was blown into a building, and the blue-haired man covered his eyes. In the center of the crater, stood a black-haired fellow. He had curiously red eyes, and his clothes consisted of just a black shirt and pants. He rested his hand on his head, and looked at the two men.

"...Hello." the man said. "You guys know where someone can just... sleep?" the man continued.

"What in the world...?" Seth asked, his guns pointing at the blue haired fellow and the black-haired guy.

"Well, what do we have here?" the blue figure asked, staring at the man. But before he could answer, he was shot in the back by two electric pulse bullets, and the man fell to the ground. Seth had his gun's barrel smoking behind him. The blue haired man raised a brow.

"Talked too much. Let's finish this now, Kalosian." Seth said, ready to fire, his gun's pointing straight at the blue haired man now.

"Well, I agree. Let's end this pitiful excuse of a fight now... Seth, is it?"the blue haired man said. Seth was shocked. How did this Kalosian agent know him?

* * *

what to expect from this story;

Three arcs, possibly more.

An update AT LEAST every two weeks

Bigger chapters, around 3000 words.

Lots of legendary pokemon as "humans"

Yes, Giratina is a girl.

Kyogre is a girl too. And Reshiram. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME

Please review and leave any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism for me! I love making the story better! I hope you enjoyed my story, and please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
